The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, comprising a first fitting part and a second fitting part, wherein there is geared connection between the first fitting part and the second fitting part so that there can be relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part; a rotatably mounted eccentric for being driven, and for causing the relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part in response to the eccentric being driven; a driver for driving the eccentric so that the eccentric causes the relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part, wherein the fitting is operative for steplessly adjusting inclination of a backrest of the vehicle seat by way of the relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part, which occurs in response to the eccentric being driven; a third fitting part mounted for being pivoted relative to the first fitting part, enabling pivoting of the backrest of the vehicle seat relative to both the first fitting part and the second fitting part; a locking mechanism for providing locked and unlocked states of the third fitting part, wherein the third fitting part is at least indirectly locked with respect to the first fitting part during the locked state of the third fitting part, and the third fitting part can be pivoted relative to the first fitting part during the unlocked state of the third fitting part.
A fitting that is of this type is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/654,825. The first fitting part is provided with a detent element interacting with the third fitting part and also serving as a stopper for the relative movement of the first fitting part and the second fitting part. If the third fitting part, i.e. the backrest, is pivoted forward and reaches its frontmost position, the locking mechanism will provisionally lock the third fitting due to the special shape of the detent element.